【岛凉】Part A 形色露
by luosuo
Summary: 撞见同事在xx


在他一万次的臆想里时间停转并不是在此时此刻，也不会是这种场景。如果他没有那么投入他也许还能听到脚步声，要么他可以怪中岛太过悄无声息。但都不是现在，现在时间静止，他的大脑空得像破洞的水桶，桶中传来嗡嗡的耳鸣回音。

山田想说话但没说出口。他的手刚刚还握在自己的阴茎上，而中岛上前了一步，手里抓着的什么东西咚地掉在地板上。

没有人去看那究竟是什么。山田盯着中岛，而中岛的视线停在他裸露的身体上。"我听见你叫我的名字了。"中岛说。他们之间没有隔着多远的距离，在山田拔腿逃走之前中岛一动不动，所以山田甚至失去了一个怯懦的机会。

山田张开口时发现自己牙根发颤，让他又紧紧咬住牙关。"没有。"，他说，"你听错了。"。他稍微坐起来，身上当睡衣的长T恤勉强盖住那个部位。

几分钟以前刚刚因为惊吓而萎靡，现在中岛的目光飘忽地扫过去，又像某种实体的抚弄。让他蠢蠢欲动，不受控制，像猫高兴时拍打地面的尾巴。

山田在背后揪紧床单。这不应该，中岛才更应该是慌乱的那个，对吗。中岛应该手忙脚乱，匆匆离开，然后自己永远也不会发现。

这样可以假装自己从来没有被发现。他掩耳盗铃，如果自己表现得不在意好像就没有人会在意，他们可以继续像以前那样礼尚往来。

中岛没接受这个解释。"这样吗？"中岛问，他终于又凑近了，"我以为你在叫我。我喊了你，你没回答。"

他以为那是脑海里的一部分。他在那时候射了出来，手指上还沾着白浊。中岛再凑近也许就能看到山田高潮后眼角处没流下来的眼泪。

现在中岛能看到发红的鼻尖和眼廓。

山田说，"没有。"

可能是别的名字，更女性化一点的名字，末尾是ko，音节短促。可能是他社交圈边缘的某个女孩子，连联系方式也没有交换。出现在他性幻想里的那个女孩会是普通的标准的好看，怎么看都不会腻，有他想象中的黑色长发，高鼻梁长睫毛。长睫毛，中岛凑得这么近，山田向后躲时撞到床板。

中岛的呼吸声扑在他的嘴唇上。山田掐自己的指腹以防自己先一步上前迎上一个吻。中岛没有吻他，手指悄悄碰到他的大腿，像一个试探。山田被惊了一下，条件反射地缩。等到中岛的手指向上移，摩挲着他的腿根。

他没办法撒谎。过了不应期的阴茎又硬了，支起他T恤的下摆。中岛轻而易举地就把手覆了上去，把它包在手掌里。山田仰过头发出一声闷哼，头撞在墙上。中岛的脸颊贴着他的脸，对着他的耳朵说悄悄话。

这是河心石头般的开始，前路未卜退路已封，让人感到恐慌。山田在沦陷之前试图抗拒。他说别，话音太软了，不像拒绝，倒像是撒娇。

中岛知道这是货真价实的拒绝。他被迫做过太多阅读理解，一个眼神他就能明白对方透露出来的究竟是漠不关心还是厌烦。但他咬山田的耳垂，装作听不明白。

也许称不上娴熟，但比山田还是好太多，或者是因为来自其他人的刺激太强烈。他一言不发，仍压抑不住粗重的呼吸。他张开口时从鼻腔里溢出小声的呻吟。山田的大腿紧绷着颤抖，快要射了，中岛却突然停下来。

只差那么一点。山田要气急败坏，他挣扎地抬手，去抓中岛的衣领。中岛衬衫的领子老老实实扣到最上面的那一颗，质量太好，没能让山田扯开。

中岛问可以吗，山田想说混蛋，却不做声。他终于解开了第一颗扣子，耳朵红得发亮。中岛还没有动，山田又去解第二颗。欲望烧灼得他手指发抖，中岛还偏偏在用指尖轻划他的囊袋。

他说不出那句"可以"，中岛又问他。

"可以吗？"中岛问他。他的手顺着阴茎向后，停在和股沟相连的地方。山田的手停在第三颗衬衫纽扣上，抖得进行不下去，他的额头贴上中岛的锁骨，大口呼吸，忍着没有发出呜咽。

他亲吻中岛颈侧与锁骨之间的皮肤，像讨好又像示弱，像乞食的猫。中岛的手指在他的入口处打圈，抚弄着褶皱，浅浅地进入，又抽出来。

中岛没有在征求意见，他只是想听到回答。山田却执拗地不愿给出对方想得到的回答。中岛叫他，山酱，亲他的头顶的发旋，把脸埋在他的头发里，呼吸震颤着他的头皮。

名字。名字太犯规了。妖怪都是被喊出真名后被降服。这样山田没法假装这是个不相干的人，甚至没法假装一切是他的幻想。他的幻想做不到这么生动，当然也不可能这么恶劣。中岛低下头咬他的耳朵尖，说Yama chan。

可以吗Yama chan？

山田用牙齿揪住一片皮肤，发泄地用力，中岛小声吸气。他另一只手松松环着山田的背，摸他的尾椎，顺着骨头一节一节向上爬，让山田的十指把他的衬衫揪紧成一团。

…Nakajima。山田叫他的姓，头低到手臂以下。中岛听出了咬牙切齿。

他跪坐在山田的两腿之间，山田弯起的腿恶狠狠地夹着中岛的躯干，硌到他的肋骨。他被逼到发火的山田逗乐，终于把第一根手指探进入口。

山田不再出声了。他的手抓得更紧，中岛的衬衫滑下去，使不上劲，便抓他的肩膀。

他的手指硌着中岛的锁骨，努力适应异物进入体内的异样感。中岛又进去几寸，手指艰难挤进干涩地甬道，让山田闷哼一声。

这次没等中岛问出口。"床头柜。"山田说，他的头埋在自己的双臂之间，传出来的声音遮遮掩掩。中岛低头一瞥，恰好能看见耻得通红的耳朵。

他没松手，半搂半抱着对方，去摸床头柜，拿出来了一管没启封的润滑剂和几个安全套。中岛无意识地哼了一声，有点好笑又有点宠溺，结果又被山田瞪了。

他现在通红的脸让瞪视一点也不吓人，中岛去亲他的鼻子，所以山田只好闭上眼，在中岛沾着润滑重新把手指插进体内时也没睁开，痛得皱眉。

中岛刚插进第二根手指，动作放到不能再缓，还是没有办法。疼痛让他原本涌到脸上的血都褪下去了，他咬住嘴唇，留下牙印。中岛去亲他，用舌头撬开他的牙关。

山田被吓了一跳。主要是这个吻来得意料之外。前几秒他没给出回应，直到中岛的舌头滑出他的口腔，他忽然追逐过去。

他原本抓着中岛肩膀的手攀上他的后颈，把他拉近。他们两人舌头缠在一起，中岛用力回吻他，山田的头抵上身后的墙。

他抬着头，口水流下下颚，这个姿势不方便他用力，让他无意识发出抱怨的鼻音。中岛稍稍后撤，含着他的下唇，给他喘息的空闲。他的鼻尖蹭在山田的脸颊上，过了一会儿才分开。

山田总是抱着这种莫名的必死的决心，在不必要的地方胆战心惊，连亲吻都像是心血来潮的附加戏码。现在中岛抽离了这个吻，身后的手指加到第三根，除了疼痛，更多的是拉扯的酸胀。

中岛用牙齿撕开一个安全套，动作娴熟得让山田眯起眼。他不承认那是嫉妒，却没找到其他可以形容的恰当词语，像有人把针头扎进他左胸腔内的某个器官，注射进某种冰凉的液体。他试图不去在意，在中岛挺进他体内时收紧手指。

山田坐在中岛的阴茎上，第一次就用这种姿势似乎有点太高难度，他的两条腿都在打颤，撑在中岛的两侧。中岛抚摸他的后背，又扶着他的腰。山田高高地仰过头，喘气时喉咙里发出哑声。

中岛舔吻他的喉咙，牙齿轻咬他的喉结，能感觉到山田吞咽时上下滚动。山田拉扯中岛的头发，他有点撑不住，后穴像要裂开，身体也进得太深，像探进他的喉咙。他大口呼吸，但好像汲取不到空气，发出难耐的鼻音。

很难说中岛有没有在帮他适应。他挤了更多的润滑，却缓慢地开始抽插。只浅浅地拔出一点，深深插回去，碰到囊袋和毛发。润滑剂在动作中被带进体内，他的后穴被撑开，酸胀渐渐消失，另一种感觉涌上来。

中岛捅到那一点时山田没控制住地"啊"地叫出声，他立刻咬唇，却没法假装那声惊叫与自己无关。对方笑得有些太过分了，嘴角咧到耳朵。他去亲山田，迫使他张开嘴，吮他的舌尖。

中岛的舌头在他的嘴里，他没法靠咬嘴唇憋住呻吟。这个举动有些狡猾了，况且他的动作还是那么不紧不慢，又精准地撞上山田的前列腺。

他没力气回吻，呻吟在对方的口腔里变成呜咽，嘴巴合不拢，发出闷闷的鼻音。流出来的口水被中岛舔掉，他把手指缠在对方头发里，不知道是想拉开还是扯近。呼吸暖糯地交织在一起。

开始他还能靠自己撑起身子。中岛两只手握着他的腰，加快顶弄的速度。山田的阴茎被夹在两人之间，摩擦着中岛的小腹，刺激来得更甚。后穴在冲撞中发出水渍的声音。他挺直着背好像能缓解这种要命的快感，却撑不住，不知道什么时候扒在中岛身上。

他用力抱着中岛，指甲掐进他的后背，像海里抓着救命的游泳圈。呻吟在抽插中断断续续，压抑却反而憋出近乎哭腔的鼻音。后穴的快感直捣在脑子里，山田却腾不出手抚摸自己的阴茎，只差一点他就能高潮。

然后中岛停下了动作。他的阴茎整根没入在山田的身体里，在体内研磨地划圈。山田觉得不能再深了，可这个姿势下的每一个动作都好像能让中岛插得更深，柱体摩擦着他的内壁。中岛的手指去摸他们两人相连的地方，入口被撑得满满当当，沾满了黏腻的精液和润滑剂。他用指尖轻轻地来回抚摸缝隙处，似乎是在试探能不能再多插进去一根手指。

"不行…"山田说，他浑身颤抖，茫然无措地抓中岛的后背，手指用力掐进对方皮肤，"不行…别…"他下意识摇头，咬住中岛的肩膀，发出呜咽。中岛侧头，嘴唇对着他的耳朵。

"Yama chan在和我说话吗？"他贴着山田耳朵说，呼吸灌进他的耳朵里，让山田打了个哆嗦。他的舌头在山田耳蜗上划了一个圈，把对方逼出一个闷哼，却抿紧了嘴。

他的双腿夹着中岛的腰。中岛的手顺着大腿根摸上山田的阴茎，慢悠悠地套弄。直接的刺激比什么都突然，山田发出一声惊喘，中岛亲吻他的颈侧，又问他："你在叫我吗？"

山田连呼吸都像抽噎，中岛的手指绕着他的阴茎，身子向上顶。他咬嘴唇又吸气，中岛衔住他一小片皮肤，用牙齿轻轻地磨。"你听错了…"山田说，被顶得说不连贯。他发出挫败地低吟，中岛放慢抽插的速度，却操得更用力。

"你在叫谁？"中岛问。他亲山田的唇边，山田去追这个吻，被中岛躲开了。

山田没有回答。中岛的手指在他顶端摩挲，让山田抖得坐不住，更何况中岛的阴茎还深深埋在他体内。每当他快射出来时，中岛总会停下动作，顺着茎体抚弄他不那么敏感的地方。

他像是没有期待山田的答案，只想着怎么让对方尽快高潮。而在此之前，他的手指堵住山田的铃口。山田抠着他的后背，呻吟变成啜泣，用力到要把对方撕开。

"Yutti…"他说，几乎像是讨饶了，"给我…"

中岛亲他眼尾渗出的泪。"就像这样。"中岛说，"我听见你叫我。"他问，"你在叫我吗？"

山田摇头，死死咬着嘴唇。中岛的指尖掐进铃口里，让山田呜咽一声。太多了，可是又没有办法射出来。中岛的力气不重，指尖戳刺着顶端，揉弄地按压。

更多眼泪流下来，和汗混在一起，划到下颚。山田的呻吟带着重重的鼻音，"Yuto。"他投降般喊他，中岛可能想生气又想叹气。他凑过去，把山田呻吟含进口中，贴着他的嘴唇叫他的名字，Ryosuke，他说，山田可能僵硬了那么一两秒。

中岛让山田向后仰躺，与他额头相贴，自己撑在他的身上。这个姿势挺动得更快。山田抓他的肩膀，又抓他的手臂，声音发不出来，被中岛的节奏打乱。憋得尖利的声音和喉音喊出来，Yuto，山田说，第一声喊出口好像就没那么难以启齿。

山田勃起的阴茎蹭着中岛的小腹，肉体碰撞的激烈响声让人觉得难堪，山田搅紧手指，用空闲的手去盖自己的脸，被中岛握住了。中岛的五指和他的手指缠在一起，扣着摁在床上。

他弯腰去亲他，亲山田的脸颊和下巴，又亲他的嘴唇。山田叫他Yuto，闭着眼睛，下定了什么决心似的，不像做爱倒像上刑场。中岛操得他身子后拱，却还能更快，让山田的头高高向后仰过去，发出断断续续的闷哼。Yuto，他又说，声音含糊不清。但紧接着又是一个吻，似乎这就可以归咎于中岛。

中岛亲他的眼睛，头发上流下来的汗滴在山田脸上。中岛还有一只手在山田的手里，也不知道算是谁拉着谁，被山田抓得死紧。高潮时连脚尖都蜷起，对方却并没停止抽插。在高潮后的每一个动作都似乎要把神经扯断，更敏感的部分被反复摩擦，前面却硬不起来，连挣扎都不得章法。

他的腿之前缠在中岛的腰上，现在却抬不起来，大腿根被磨红。山田没法连贯地叫出他的名字，在上不来气的喘息中哽咽。Yutti…他的哭腔拖长调子，中岛还有余力问他，在叫我吗？

是的。山田说，是的是的是的是的是的…他在中岛插进最深处的时候憋回呜声，中岛的高潮让他顶起胯，被快感冲刷得失语。前面的阴茎还软着，却并非感觉不到，中岛揉弄它的时候山田几乎尖叫。

成倍累积的敏感让山田想要蜷缩，中岛却展在他的身体中间，让山田挂靠在自己身上。他射了之后却不忙着拔出来，插在山田的后穴，空闲的手忙着揉捏山田不应期间的阴茎，像某种惩罚。山田梗着脖子做那只砧板上的鱼，溺死般大口呼吸。它再次硬起来，肿胀得冒出青筋。

除了快感更多的是疼痛，让他忍不住挣扎。中岛出其不意地停下动作，高潮不上不下地卡在半空中，感觉像是被扼死。中岛用鼻尖去蹭山田，山田却只想摸自己的阴茎，快点释放出来。中岛握着他的手，拦下他的动作，像小狗一样把湿漉漉的鼻子贴在他的面颊上。

山田的手指嵌在他的指缝中，中岛问他，为什么啊。

山田说，什么。他的脑子转不动，黏糊糊搅成一团。可能明白了，又装作听不懂。什么啊…山田说，中岛咬他的下巴，他挺起下半身磨蹭中岛，顶端渗出更多液体。

中岛的大腿压在山田的阴茎上，不轻不重地按揉。为什么啊，他追问，像是真的好奇。

呻吟不再能挡得住。山田的一只手盖在眼睛上，又盖在嘴上，咬自己的手背，发出抽噎的长音，像夏季时院子里的猫。要是他还有余力思考，可能还会觉得羞耻，但是太多了，太多了太过了。山田终于求饶，他说Yuto。

Yuto拜托Yuto。

喜欢。

气声暴露了他，但中岛没有听见。中岛可能听见了山田的声音，却没有听清。他欸了一声，只能看到山田嘴唇嗫嚅，没再说话。一旦山田打定主意不开口可能没有谁能撬开他的嘴巴，中岛除了亲吻他以外也别无他法。

中岛亲吻他的眼尾，有眼泪挂在山田的睫毛上，可能因为无法纾解，也可能因为别的原因。

他终于射精。连续的两次勃起让山田高潮时的精液一股一股流出来，舒爽和痛苦都被延长。紧贴着中岛的皮肤滚烫，像从内而外的火要烧干他。山田还在不由自主地发抖，绷得死紧的肌肉几乎出现抽筋的前兆。

浑身都是黏腻的汗，两个人却抱在一起，山田异常反态地没有提出异议。中岛慢慢从山田后穴里抽出自己的阴茎，他小心翼翼，过程却让山田轻轻呜了一声，喘着粗气忍耐过度敏感而带来的窒息。

该回过神了。到处都是一团糟，但没人先动身。山田的额头靠在中岛的肩膀上，中岛亲吻他太阳穴上汗湿的碎发。"Yamada Kun。"中岛拖着长音，声音悄悄细细，像是自言自语，也像是在叫他。

或者说这像一个问题，山田叹气，似乎不想回答他，但还是念他的名字：

"Nakajima Kun"

像一个丝毫不正式的自我介绍。

END


End file.
